You're Just My Problem
by MYpenguinLOVESme
Summary: Sonic has been in a relationship with Shadow for 3 years now. They fight about a problem that has been going on and Sonic ends up seeing and hearing the worst secret of all and they break up. 16 years later, their daughter Amelia is out to find her long lost father, Shadow, whom she has never met and hopes to find a way for her parents to get back together. Sonadow. R&R. COMPLETE.
1. The Truth Hurts

So I spoke to some people and after a long thought, I'm going to revise this. It had spelling and grammar mistakes and also the paragraphs are bunched up so I'm gonna make it pretty again :3. But anyways, here you guys go! Also, NO FUCKING FLAMES!

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Sonic sat on his bed side waiting for him to come home. He has been returning home from work to late, going in early. He's hiding something. He can feel it but he doesn't have the strength to bring it up. He was never he type for relationships but for some reason, he fell for him, he fell for Sonic. No one ever thought it would happen. It left some people heart broken, some jealous, and even a loss of friends.

They have been been dating for a good 3 years now. Amy was the most upset of them all and became vindictive for a while but she let it go. She noticed that Sonic has changed in the past 3 years and she didn't know how to handle it. She remembers when they both confessed at the concert the four friends went to together. It was Sonic's 15th birthday and she wanted to do something special for him but that special day meant for everyone turned into nothing for Amy. After the 3 years they have been dating, Sonic wanted to take things to the next level but for some reason, just started having second thoughts about it. He was 18 now and could do what he wanted. They could get leagally married since his boyfriend was 21 and he was of age but he shoved that aside for a while.

Sonic left the window open as he felt a soft breeze against his fur. He sighed heavily as he waited for some type of sign from him to tell him he's at least alive and breathing. Sonic looked at the clock sitting on his night stand. It read 12:46 a.m. Later than yesterday. He always would wait for him no matter what. He was waiting to tell him great news that Sonic just found out recently but he can't if he's always gone. Sonic sat there for about a minute and his phone vibrated next to him. It read 'Sorry I'm late... My boss was holding me up again.'

Bull shit. That's all he could think in his head. Sonic didn't want that idea going through his head but it is. His ears flicked as he heard the door downs stairs open and then click shut. He heard him walking up the stairs.

"Sonic..." He didn't respond.

He thought 'Maybe he'll think I'm sleeping if I don't. No, he knows I wait for him, so there's no point.'

He answers anyways. "I'm upstairs"

Sonic hears the door creak open a little bit. He doesn't move. He just sits there. Sonic feels him crawl across the bed and he hugged him from behind.

"I missed you today."

He puts his arms around his torso and holds his hands. He kisses his cheek and sighs deeply, maybe a little bit to dramatic. He put his chin on his shoulder and notices the solemn and worried look on Sonic's face. Sonic doesn't want to start that conversation.

He lays down on the bed and feels a bit upset that he's not embracing him anymore. Sonic turns his head and he smiles.

"Come here."

He turned around so he's facing him and he pulls Sonic onto his lap.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't want to tell him what was on his mind. Sonic did want to tell him the good news but for some reason he didn't want that on his mind right now.

"Shadow..."

"Hm?" He nuzzled Sonic's neck slightly and he let out a slight moan. Sonic liked it but pushed Shadow off. Shadow just starred at him and sighed. Shadow didn't know why Sonic was feeling so distant lately and wanted to find out. Shadow could barely even touch him at times and it was getting Shadow upset.

Sonic opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked away but then looked at him again and built up the courage to start talking about what was going on.

"Shadow... I have a problem" He gave him a puzzling look and spoke up again "I've been noticing lately that you've been getting home later, not answering my phone calls, and ignoring my texts. I-"

He interrupted him right away."Whoa, Sonic, okay, I get the fact that your worried but trust me I would NEVER do that to you. I love you way to much... you believe me right?"

Sonic looked down at the ground not facing him. He's basically convinced himself that he's cheating but he doesn't know how to get the idea out of his head. Sonic made no eye contact with him.

"Sonic? Right?" he asked with a worried tone.

Sonic lowered his voice to a whisper. "No..." He gave Sonic a shocked look and shifted his weight so he was sitting up. Sonic moved to the other side of the bed and Shadow still looked at him with that look. He can't convince himself that he's not.

"Wait? Are you serious? You know my work schedule. I'm on missions all day, I'm always writing reports, and I have to keep my phone on silent when I'm in the office, unless you want me to lose my job! I'm sorry I can't get a hold of you. There's no time during the day! I can't believe you would even think that!"

Sonic glared at him. "Why are you getting so defensive? I asked you a simple question!"

"Defensive!?" He got off the bed and gave Sonic that crazy look again. "How the hell is that a simple question!? You just asked me if I was actually cheating!"

Sonic did the same and stood up. "See, your doing it now! You act like the world is going to drop to your feet!"

"What!? Is it that you don't trust me!?"

"Honestly, right now, No!"

"What the fuck Sonic! All over being home late from work!"

Sonic flinched at how how high Shadow's voice was getting but just brushed it off and yelled back "That's not the point I was trying to make! You've been late home from work for 4 weeks now! How do you think that makes me feel!?"

Next door, Rouge was hearing all of this. She was scared and she wanted to go check on them but she couldn't. All she could think was 'What if he... No. Shadow would never tell. I feel bad though' She went into her kitchen and pored a cup of coffee and took a few sips of it. She felt like she ruined it all.

"Sonic! Nothing is going on! I'm sorry if that is what your feeling right now."

Shadow felt bad. He went up to embrace him and make him feel better but Sonic felt otherwise. Shadow reached out his hand and Sonic smacked it away as hard as he could, also leaving a slight scratch mark. He gave Shadow and angry look.

"Did you honestly think I would give in that easily?" gritted Sonic, also glaring.

Shadow starred at him in shock and disbelief. His boyfriend just smacked him. He didn't know how to react to this. Sonic still stood there with a angry look on his face. Shadow walked towards Sonic and they stood nose to nose. It was like they were old rivals again, like they didn't even feel anything for each other anymore, and Sonic knew things were about to get worse. Shadow had a blank look on his face and stood there for a few seconds.

He then whispered "You take things to far..." He then slammed Sonic against the wall and held his arm up against his throat. Sonic had terrified look on his face. Shadow just glared and whispered again "...so I'm going to take them further"

Rouge once again heard noise coming from there apartment. It wasn't a nice sound though. Someone got hurt. She knew it. She got a jacket on, put her coffee down, and headed next door.

Sonic winced as he felt Shadow press harder on his neck. "So this is how you fucking wanted it faker!? This is how you wanted all this to fucking be!?"

Sonic winced at the name. He hasn't called him that for 3 years. There we were. Falling apart. Was Shadow really doing this to him?

"Shadow...please stop."

Sonic could barely speak, let alone breathe. His grip got harder. "NO! I'm done! I knew from the moment we were together, you wouldn't trust me!" His voice cracked. He had tears formed in his eyes. "I love you... but I can't take it!"

He raised his fist at Sonic and was about to punch him in the stomach until he screamed "NO! DON'T!" Sonic started to cry and scream "Just don't hurt him please! Don't hurt him!"

Sonic got down on his knees and started to cry. Shadow was confused but then realized what he was doing. He pulled a double whammy here. He hurt Sonic so bad. The pain was unbearable. He got down with Sonic and held him close. He cried with him and he held Sonic in front of him, holding him by my shoulders.

"Sonic... what do you mean?" He looked away but then smiled at him again. He closed his eyes and said "Shadow... can you handle being a father?" His eyes widened with shock. He was speechless. "Sonic... I-I don't-"

He was interrupted when Rouge entered the room "Sonic, Shadow! What the hell is going on!?"

Rouge noticed the hole in the wall caused by Shadow's actions earlier. Shadow looked at him, closed his eyes, and dropped his ears. Sonic noticed Shadow's feature's and gave him a worried look "Shadow?"

"I'm so sorry Sonic..."

"Wait, You don't want him!?" I was on the verge of tears.

"No... for lying" He knew he couldn't do this to Sonic after what he just heard. He lied and he felt guilty as hell now. How could he have a child with Sonic and have his own child knowing that he was a cheater. He got up and walked towards Rouge, Sonic being extremely oblivious at what is going on.

Rouge's eyes widened in shock "Shadow... what did you tell Sonic? What happened?"

He grabbed Rouge by the arms, pulled her in, and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened with shock as Sonic busted into tears. Shadow pulled away from her and Sonic stood up "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Shadow looked at Rouge "Please leave." She ran out of the room and stood in the hall way.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED!" Sonic picked up the picture frame of Shadow and him in the picture and threw it at him. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED!?"

"I'm so sorry..."

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT! Just... get out." Sonic fell to his knees and started crying. He knew it. He knew the whole time and got what he wanted. He didn't know why Shadow would do this let alone Rouge and he was going to find out why. He just couldn't right now. Sonic is now officially leaving Shadow and has a kid to raise on his own. He already doesn't know he's going to do this. Shadow left and let a tear slip from his eye and walked out.

"Rouge, lets go" Rouge nodded and followed behind him, regretting her mistakes. She could only here a crying Sonic.

Sonic threw out all of his stuff, burned the pictures, and knifed up his side of he bed. He sat in the corner of his now wrecked home and bedroom, officially having to raise a child soon on his own. He's gone. He will never see him again. Sonic will now only rely on one girl who has always been there for me. She knows what it's like. He's broken her heart and now he needs her. He thought 'I'm sorry Amy Rose. You were right. He did tear me apart.'

Shadow and Rouge went back to her house and into her bedroom. "Shadow why did-" She was interrupted by Shadow kissing her right away. She was shocked but kissed stopped after 30 seconds and said "We hurt him. I feel awful." He caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Not now... please I need him off my mind and I need you now" She nodded as they started to kiss one another again, Shadow forgetting 5 minutes ago even who Sonic was.

Okay... I revised the first chapter. There still will be mistakes even if I checked it five times.

Ages: (In this chapter)

Sonic - 18

Shadow - 21

Rouge - 21

Amy - 15

No FLAMES! ( I don't even know why I'm saying that because people will anyways)


	2. The Ugly Truth

My second update! I can't wait for this story to be a pretty and what not. I've noticed that it is my most popular story. Actually, about 3 months ago, I was going to delete this or discontinue it but I couldn't. You guys are lucky for my good thinking. Anyways, ENJOY!

Also, to only make it fair, I change the Point of View every chapter. I just find it resonable for some odd reason.

The Ugly Truth

(Sonic's P.O.V)

3 months later...

I pressed charges on him. He pressed charges on me. I guess we're even. I still can't believe it's been 3 months since that incident. I'm starting to show a lot to. You can tell I'm pregnant now. I get the stare down in public knowing that every ones world hero is pregnant and his boy friend, Shadow the Hedgehog, dumped his ass. Oh yes, I here about it all the time now. I'm just wondering what the court is going to say about this.

Amy Rose has been taking care of me. She visits every day and she makes dinner for the both of us. I don't have to deal with Shadows shit anymore since he's moved away with Rouge. I hate talking about it. I only discuss things with Amy now. Tails isn't around much anymore because he got injured in a plane crash real bad. I visited him last month and he's finally walking on his own again. Only if I were like him and people wouldn't walk over me. I wouldn't be 6 feet under right now. But right now, Amy is the only person I can trust.

I have a court order today because we both pressed charges on each other [as I already stated]. He gave me marks and bruises and I threw broken glass and picture frames at him, cutting his arm and shoulder blade open. I don't even want to see him. I told him to never talk to me again. Never again. This was probably the only exception.

I arrived at the court house with Amy around 7 p.m. Since she was a lawyer, she was mine. Rouge was obviously going to be there. I feel that Rouge knew it was wrong what Shadow did but she stayed with him anyways. Rouge apologized. She visits me some days and I don't mind. Shadow doesn't want her around though. She only stops by when he's not home.

I walked in with Amy and everyone gave me the stare down. I felt really uncomfortable as usual. They were probably starring at my stomach.

Amy took my arm and whispered "Just ignore them."

I nodded and kept on walking. I stood up front and Shadow didn't even look at me. I only took a quick glance. Rouge gave me a small smile and waved and I did the same back.

"All Rise!"

We stood up and I just blocked out everything he was saying. I honestly didn't care what he was saying. I just wanted to get this over with. "You may be seated."

We all sat down. The judge looked over at Amy "Ms. Rose. If you would be so kind to go first."

"My pleasure."

Amy stood up and faced the judge, her heels clicking every time she took steps. She looked over in Shadow's direction and sneered, Shadow giving her a blank look. She stood in front of eveyone and grinned.

"3 months ago, my defendant was torn apart in his own home. He was bruised up, hit, and almost punched." She stood and faced to crowd "The best part? He was carrying a child. He was left by a cheater, a liar, and was left to raise a soon to born child on his own."

Shadow mumbled "Bull shit" and crossed his arms.

Amy continued on. "As a friend and his lawyer, this shouldn't have happened no matter how mad or how angry they were at each other, and for the fact that he was even getting hit, is still so oblivious in my mind. I'm done thank you for your time." She nodded and sat back down. The judge look down at his papers and said.

"My pleasure Ms. Rose." Amy sat down next to me and looked at me. Things were going to get ugly. I could feel it.

The Jury was discussing and I started to get nervous. Amy noticed this and looked at me again.

"Are you okay? Here, let me take your scarf. You look a little hot."

"No... I'm just nervous."

She held my arm. "Don't be."

I nodded and looked back at the crowd. My eyes widened when I seen my brother and sister, Sonia and Manic. Manic winked at me and Sonia smiled. I nodded and smiled a little. The judge looked over at Amy and gave her a questionable look.

"Ms. Rose, do you have any evidence or proof that he was actually hit?"

"Yes your honor, I do."

Amy picked up a folder and in it was a few pictures of my bruised neck and chest. She walked up and gave the photos to the judge. He reviewed them over and then passed them over to the cop to give them to jury. He nodded and Amy went back to her seat.

"It's very clear to me that he was indeed abused, but, we still have another side of the story to discuss."

Amy shook her head in disbelief that they were even continuing. I was upset and so was she so I held her hand to comfort her. She put a hand over the hands we were holding and whispered. "Don't worry this will be settled."

The judge looked over at Shadow and then his lawyer.

"Ms. Jewel?"

"My pleasure."

She got up and I would've recognized her from a mile away. She used to be one of my best friends, until I started dating Shadow. Apparently, she liked him to so she stopped talking to me. I'm shocked she's not holding a grudge against Rouge. She's probably moved on. I should have known Shadow would do that to me. She had black heels on and a short light blue ruffled dress on that went to her thighs. Her long black hair was pulled back and her bangs were pinned to the side and back creating a bump. Her black and white fur was combed to perfection and she had beautiful blue eyes. She was still flawless as always.

"3 months ago, my victim was accused of cheating, and he was. His ex decided that to take it out on him in an unhealthy manor, scaring the defendant up his arm and kicked him out leaving him with no place to go. Though the defendant did have one place to go which was with the girl he was cheating with, he respected Sonic's request and left him alone. I don't feel the Shadow did anything wrong to offend Sonic at all."

Amy stood up right away and yelled at her. "Are you serious! My defendant was hit, abused, and he was pregnant! And you want to sit there and say that he did nothing wrong at all!?"

"I'm sorry, my defendant wasn't the one who threw broken glass and had no where to live!"

"His girlfriend was right next door!"

This caused and up-rise and the judge slammed his gavel (?) down. "Order in the court!"

Every one respected his request and they were silent. Amy and Jewel glared at each other. The judge looked at both of them and stated, "One more altercation and you're both out of here! I would actually like to ask Shadow a few questions." Shadow folded his arms and had a blank expression on his face. What a way to please him.

"How long was the relationship between you and Sonic?"

"3 years."

"When's the last time you have seen him?"

"3 months."

I could tell he didn't want to answer these questions. He's just being the stuck up little bitch he always has been.

"Do you have a relationship with any one now?"

"Yes."

"May you tell me who?"

"Her name is Rouge the Bat."

Rouge blushed and got nervous when the whole crowd starred at her.

"What relationship do you have with her now engaged or-"

"Engaged."

My eyes widened and Amy gasped. Rouge got even more nervous. Sonia and Manic looked pissed to.

"Now. How long have you been engaged to her?"

He hesitated to answer at first but answered moments after. "4 months."

I stood up and I was pissed. He didn't even propose to me! "Are you fucking kidding me!? You were engaged when you were dating me!? You have a fucking child on the way and you want to sit there and propose to another woman!? You didn't even propose to me!"

Shadow stood up causing a whole conflict to start. "It's none of your fucking business! We're done! Finished! Why would you even care!?"

"I care because of all the shit I've been through!"

"What shit!? You kicked me out and burned all of my stuff! And you want to sit there and say you've got It bad!?"

"I can't even believe your trying to feel sorry for your self! I sleep alone, walk alone, I went countless days with morning sickness, unbearable stomach pains, and craving and guess who wasn't there!? Your shitty ass! I had to do all of that shit on my own! If it wasn't for Amy, I would have lost everything!"

We caused the whole court to get loud.

"Order in the court!"

I'm shocked he didn't shout that sooner. He was pissed so we stopped fighting.

The judge looked at me and stated "Well, since it looks like you need help with your child ,Sonic, I recommend Shadow staying with you and helping you out until your child is born."

Shadow spoke up right away. "Absolutely not!"

I yelled at Shadow again "Dammit! Think of the sake of your kid, jeez. And I don't even want him near me. I can handle this on my own. Amy rose helps me half the time anyways. I forbid him to even step near me!"

"Okay, I respect your request."

I nodded and we both sat down. Shadow was angry and I honestly didn't give a shit. The judge seemed stressed and could read our faces easily.

The judge huffed and adjusted his glasses. "It's clear to me now who has to pay charges, the jury just has to discuss and agree with me." Everything went silent. They stopped discussing and the judge looked up "Sonic the Hedgehog, you are pronounced, not guilty. I'm sorry Shadow, you will have to pay the price. Court dismissed."

Amy and I stood up and hugged each other. I closed my eyes and let a tear out knowing it was all over. Amy petted my quills.

"I told you ,Sonic, stop crying. It's okay"

Amy looked at Shadow and he shook his head. He mumbled "Bull shit" and Shadow glared at Amy. She smirked and stuck up the middle finger at him when no one was looking. He walked out holding Rouge's hand, obviously to piss people off and test them. Manic and Sonia came up to me and hugged me after Amy let go of me. Manic threw his hands in his pockets and smirked

"How you doing bro?"

"I feel so releaved."

Sonia spoke up "Well you should. I have a little niece or nephew on the way."

She laughed and Amy stood beside me "Hey Sonia, Manic."

They both said "Hey" in unison.

Amy turned her head towards me "You wanna' go now?"

"Sure. Hey, I'll call you guys later."

Manic winked and said "No problem bro. See ya'."

Sonia hugged him "See you later. Take care."

Amy and I walked out together and walked up to her white Saturn. Sonic starred wide eyed at the car and seen the passenger side window busted. Amy's mouth dropped open and she yelled, "What the hell happened to my car!?"

I noticed a small note underneath the wind shield wiper and took it out. It read 'Now we're even in payments. Good luck :)' signed Shadow.

"What the fuck!" I ripped up the note and huffed "Amy just get in the car. I'll replace it."

"You don't have to."

"I am..."

We got in and drove away, it being a little tense in the air.

When we got home, it was at least 9:30 p.m. I was tired and worn out. This child took all my energy. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes until I heard the door creak open.

"Sonic?"

I hesitated to answer but I couldn't ignore her. She's done a lot for me.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

She walked over and I felt her sit on the bed.

I sat up and looked at her. "Thank you for everything ,Amy."

"It's nothing ,Sonic."

She blushed and smiled. I put my head down and huffed.

"You know, Amy, I never knew why I doubted you all those years. I feel like a complete jack ass for doing that to you and breaking your heart. But what I really didn't understand is how you never lost faith in me, because if you did, I would be a screwed up son-of-a bitch right now."

"I couldn't lose faith though. There was that little voice in my mind telling me that you would need me one day and here I am."

We both laughed and Amy looked at me. "So what do you think it is?"

"What?"

"The baby silly!"

"Oh yeah... well I'm hoping it's a girl, and if it's a girl, I'm going to name her after you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Amelia the Hedgehog. How does that sound."

"Wonderful."

We both laughed and Amy got up. "I'm going to leave now okay?"

"Well ,Amy, you could always stay here."

"Oh ,Sonic, I could never-"

"No, you can stay."

"Fine. But you don't have guest room."

"Then sleep with me."

She blushed and laughed at me "Ah... okay."

Awkward. She crawled into bed with me and got under the covers. I hugged her close to me knowing that this was the first time in months that someone has been with me. It felt so warm. She embraced me back and I fell a sleep knowing I wasn't alone.

The next morning I woke up and Amy wasn't with me I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes trying to un-blur my vision. I smelled coffee and I didn't even notice the note on the kitchen table.

'Sorry for leaving so soon. Work called me in and I needed to run some earings. I'll call you later. Oh, and check the news paper...' signed, Amy Rose.

There was a small heart near her name and I looked overat the news paper sitting on the counter . On the first page it read 'ALTERCATION AT THE COURT HOUSE' in bold letters. It showed a picture of Shadow and I fighting and a whole description on how 'we got in to it.' Fuck them. I sat down and put a hand over my stomach and smiled.

"Yeah, you think there mean to, don't you?"

I laughed and ignored the bad things and enjoyed the rest of my days wild and free, when I could at least. Also, maybe someone new to love.

TBC...

Grrr... these revisons take so long! It's worth it though. Please R&R! NO FLAMES!

Next update: coming soon!


	3. Trouble Maker

It is now officially midnight and I'm writing this for you people. By the time I'm done it'll probably be 3 in the morning so leave me alone blah!

Also, Amelia the Hedgehog and Maria the Hedgebat belong to me, not you.

The P.O.V will change from Sonic to Amelia so watch out for that. Also look out for 3rd person P.O.V

* * *

Chapter 2: Part 1

16 years later...

I remember her little face when she was born. So innocent. It was like an angel. It was just the hell I went through to get her into this world. The good memory of her was that she was a girl. Just what I wanted. If it was a boy I would love him just the same. The bad memory? He wasn't there to help me. Though I gave Amy a minor fracture in her hand, she said it was all worth it.

She looked just like her father. It was like a splitting image. She had black fur with dark purple stripes that ran up her legs and arms. Just like her father. Her eyes were a beautiful green color. Just like her mother. She had long quills with dark purple streaks in them. Just like her father. And her quills were messy and hard to handle. Just like her father. The memory still sits in my head. It's funny looking back at it. Amy and I laugh every time at it. But looking back at it one more time...

"AH FUCK!" Sonic sat in the hospital bed. He's been in labor for 4 hours now, unable to now what to do. The doctor came in the room and looked at Amy "We need you to calm him down." "I'm sorry..." Sonic screamed at the doctor "How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when this fricken child is ripping through me!" Sonic squeezed Amy's hand and Amy winced from the pain "Sonic... calm down..." Sonic un-gripped her hand and started to breathe heavily in and out. He mumbled "Holy shit... this was his fault." I threw his head back and screamed in pain "Just get this child out of me!" The doctor went through papers on his clip board and looked at him "I'm sorry... we can't do that just yet... judging by the fact that you're a male, we don't really know what could happen." "I don't care what happens! I just want it out of me!" "If you insist... you're going to be in a lot of pain though." "Like I said... I don't give a FUCK!" Sonic death gripped Amy's hand again "Sonic! You're hurting me!" "Sorry Ames... but you're not the one giving birth!" she shook her head and sighed and lowered her voice to a whisper "Just let the hormones end..."

Sonic pushed for hours, still death gripping Amy's hand. She never felt so much pain in her life. Obviously she wasn't feeling the same pain as Sonic but it was bad. She was sure it was probably broke by the first hour. Check one for Amy. Never have kids. Amy was freaking out towards the end. 10 hours of labor? Who goes through that! Apparently Sonic does. Tears were running down his cheeks. Amy knew they weren't just from physical pain though, it was emotional to. Sonic was expecting Shadow to be by his side, but instead his best friend was. She felt bad for him but at the same time, at least someone was there for him. "Sonic? We need you to scream less" "Why the fuck would you tell me something like that! Are you the one on the bed having a child rip you open! No I don't think so!" Sonic jabbered on and the doctor shook his head "At least he's practically done." The doctor raised his voice again "Okay, one more push and you're done. Got it." "Just get it out of me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and Amy felt a death grip on her hand "Holy fuck! SONIC!" After all the commotion a little cry was heard. Sonic released Amy's hand and the doctor cleaned up and wrapped the little child in a blanket. The doctor handed the child to Sonic and he smiled. "Congrats... It's a girl." Sonic smiled at Amy and Amy smiled nervously. The doctor looked at Amy "Come on... let's go get that hand checked out." He winked at Amy and she followed shortly behind. Sonic let a tear slip and watched as his child opened her eyes. She was beautiful in every way. Just perfect. "Welcome to the world... Amelia the Hedgehog"

I smiled at the thought that it took that long just to produce a child. Never again. That's all that ran through my head. My thoughts were disrupted after I heard the phone ring. I didn't know who would call at this time due to the fact that everyone I knew was busy. I looked at the caller I.D and it read 'Westopolis High School' I answered the phone immediately. "Hello?" "Yes, is this Amelias parent?" "Why yes it is." I sat back and had a confused look on my face "This is the principle... I need to discuss an issue with you about Amelia. If you could come in right away, that would be great." "Oh! I'll come right now!" "Thank you." I hanged up the phone and drove away in my car right away.

Of course the stupid fucker called my mother. I didn't even cause this. I'm sitting here for no apparent reason getting blamed for something I didn't do. Sure I started an uprising and few fights, whatever. I'm a young, spirited, talented teenager. What did they expect a princess? I sat there in the chair and was drumming my thumbs against her desk. She got off the phone and folded her hands "Your father is on his-" "My parents are gay." she had a surprised look on her face and broke the silence "Okay, but whenever someone gets here-" "It's my mother... it's not that hard to say." "Now, I don't like the tone you're giving me young lady. This is another reason why you ended up here in the first place." "I already told you! I did nothing!" "Do not... raise your voice with me!" The tension stopped when my mother walked in. I smiled at him "Hello mama." "Amelia?" "Yes mama?" "Don't play that act right now... I want to know what's going on?" My mother sat down in one of the chairs and shook hands with the principle. For some reason she was flattered "My, the famous Sonic the Hedgehog sitting in this office. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Well, those days are gone now." She chuckled a little and adjusted her glasses "I called you in because I have a problem with what your daughter is doing at school." I sat in my chair with my legs slung over the arms rest and my arms crossed. I had a blank expression on my face. "Well, your daughter has caused a bit of an uprising in the school. She's been forcing kids to questions authority and has been a little disrespectful to the teachers here. Don't get me wrong. She is one of my strongest students with academics but she won't be lead down a good path if she keeps this up." I rolled my eyes and huffed. My mother gave me a look that said 'be respectful or I'll kick your ass' so I adjusted my poster to the normal sitting position. "I want to thank you for calling me in. I'll make sure that I keep her on track." "Also, Amelia mentioned something about her father that didn't seem pleasing to our counselors so if you could sit down and talk to her about that-" My mother had a confused look on her face "Wait, counselors? I've never heard about this." "We send notes home with her all the time. Unless she's not giving them to you." "No...she's not." I could here the anger in my mothers voice. Stupid bitch is always ratting me out. "Yes, she seemed a little off for a while and had a few issues to handle so we signed her up for counseling." "Wait. Why would you expect her to come to me about this? Why wasn't informed about this as soon as I happened." "we strongly believe here that the students have to take action In there own responsibility, so we count on them for delivering important messages to whom." "Okay, I think I'm going to take her home for the day and talk to her. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I strongly believe my daughter did nothing wrong. Thank you for you're time. We'll be leaving now." I got up with my mother and smirked. I listened as my black combat boots clicked against the floor. Victory again.

On the way home my mother kept asking me all these questions. What people I hang around with, I'm

getting bullied, if I'm having sex, drugs, alcohol; If I could tell you, all of the above. I was not a perfect child but I still had respect for my mother. Only if I knew who my father was. That was the question that really caught me. When we arrived home, it was still tense in the air. My mother sat down with me on the couch and broke all the silence "Amelia, what's going on?" "Nothing the principle is just being a stuck up bitch again!" "Amelia the Hedgehog! Watch your mouth! You kiss your mother with that!" I huffed and slouched while I was sitting on the couch "Mama?" "Yes?" "Who was my father?" My mother hesitated to answer at first but did anyways. "Please understand everything Amelia... you're old enough to know now." I nodded and listened to everything he said "Before you were even born, your father and I got into a huge argument. Your father ended up cheating on me with another woman. When I was about 3 or 4 months pregnant with you, your father and I had a court order do to the fact that he abused me and I threw broken glass and picture frames at him, leaving a scar up his arm. I won the

court case. Your Aunt Amy helped me. She was my best friend and I named you after her." "Really?" "Yeah... I was in love with her for a while but then realized could never have her. Had to much faith to date her and I couldn't take the chance of her leaving me. She was there the whole time I gave birth to you to. Your father wasn't there. He left me alone." My mothers voice started to get shaky "It was kinda funny because I was in labor with you for 11 hours. What a hell hole. But it was all worth the time. I fractured your Aunts hand but over all, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Your father doesn't even know who you are." I put my head down knowing that I would probably never meet him. I only wanted to know his name. But hearing my mothers story, I know they would never get back together. "Mama?" "Yes?" "How long ago was this?" "believe it or not... 16 years ago." "Wow...can you tell me his name?" He looked over at me and smiled "His name was Shadow the Hedgehog... it kinda' saddens me because you look just like him. A splitting image." "Really?" "Yeah." I looked down and came up with a plan. I wanted to see my dad. Just to see what he looks like. I've heard of him and all the kids at school say that he looks like me and then it hit me. I am his daughter.

There's another girl at school who looks just like Rouge the Bat. Mama knows her. Her daughter, Maria has the hair of her father though, many features of her mother. "Mama?" "Yes?" "I'm going out." "Where?" "Just... I'll be back before dinner." "Okay... be careful." Mama says I was just like her when he was young. I looked up 'Shadow the Hedgehog' on my Iphone and it had just what I needed. Where he lived. 75 Porter Ave. I'm finally going to meet my father.

I arrived there in about 15 minutes. I couldn't believe how close he was this whole time. I walked up on the steps and knocked on the door very slowly. I heard a voice call "I'll get it! And it sounded just like "Maria!" She starred at me wide eyed and then back at her father "Maria! Who was it!" I could here him walking down the stairs. I felt my heart race. Why was I so damn nervous. She looked back with a worried glance and said "Dad? There's a girl at the door who looks exactly like you..." I heard the worried tone in her voice. I defiantly wasn't dressed to impress him. A pair of jean shorts, a black tank top, a chain coming from my pants, and black combat boots. Every father's dream. "Maria? What are you talking abo-" He stopped dead in his tracks and the door and starred wide eyed at me. He glanced over at Maria "Maria? Please leave for a moment okay?" She nodded and walked away from the door frame. I starred at my father and he did the same. I couldn't get words to come out but they eventually slipped out. I can't believe I'm actually meeting him "Daddy? It's me. Your daughter. Amelia the Hedgehog."

TBC...

I lied it's only 1:40 a.m whatever

Cliffy! And yes Shadow and Rouge got married and had a kid names Maria (So original -_-) (read the first chapter if you don't remember why)


	4. Can You?

To the jackass who said this:

Um, not to be rude or anything, but this story is SUPER disorganized and moves way too fast. You need to develop the characters a little bit more. Maybe show what their relationship was like before everything fell apart? Also... is there going to be more Sonadow? I'd like to see Sonic and Shadow hook up again, if possible. I'm interested in where you plan to take this story, and how you will possibly improve it. I'm not hating or anything, but there is a lot of room for improvement here.

I get it... jeez it's my first story cut me some slack... and yes there is going to be more sonadow just read it... I understand your point but I will explain the series of events when it is finished. This only only going to be 6 or 7 chapters so calm your tits. I will only explain it though if it confusing to other people. So just enjoy this next chapter and NO FLAMES. I also have a feeling I know that person... WTF! I was never really planning on writing this anyways. It was just an idea that ran through my head.

This chapter is in Amelias P.O.V. It MIGHT switch to Sonics so watch out for that

Amelia the Hedgehog and Maria the Hedgebat belong to me, not you

* * *

Chapter 2: Part 2

I guess they were all right. We did look alike. It seemed like I was looking straight in the mirror but it was just a male version of me. The only difference was the long scar on his arm. That would really annoy me. I just have a pet peeve for scars. He shut the door behind him and I still stood there in front of him. I really didn't have anything to say. From all the shit I have heard from my mother about him I actually wanted to whoop his ass. I didn't though, and I couldn't he was my father no matter how much of a jack ass he will ever be.

I smirked a little because of the stupid look on his face. He looks like the type of guy who is serious all the time but still has a sense of humor. I broke the silence "You have such a stupid look on your face... I can't help but laugh." He crossed his arms and gave me a questionable look. Obviously not the right time to say that.

"Sorry..." I giggled a little bit. He smiled and then hugged me. I was caught of guard but then hugged him back. He started to pet my quills and I actually felt a bit bad for him. He has never seen his daughter and I honestly did not care if he was hugging me right now. "You don't know how long I've wanted to meet you..." "I know dad." He let go of me and held me in front of him by my shoulders. "It's crazy how much you look like me." "I know right! Everybody says that!" he smirked and let go of my shoulders. He smirked and playfully punched me in the arm "I love your bad ass attitude too." I lifted one eye brow and smirked "It's not for play." "That's my girl." we laughed and I wanted to spend a little time with him before I went home with my mother. I want to find out why he left, or who is he married to now, and maybe if one day he will come back home. "Dad? I want you to walk with me. I want to talk with you and stuff. I won't be able to really see you a lot." He nodded and went inside real quick. "Come in Amelia." I walked in and it was a modern set up. Nothing to fancy. I sat down on the couch and looked around a little. I noticed a picture on the end table next to me and picked it up. I starred wide eyed at what was in the picture. It was my dad and Rouge the Bat. They were married! I felt someone sit down on the couch next to me and I set the picture down real quick and shifted my weight. "Uh sorry dad just looking around." He picked up the picture and starred blankly at it. He put it in his lap and faced me "That's Rouge. I don't know if your mother has talked about her-" "Yeah he has." "But we were just recently divorced a month ago." "Oh. Why?" "We just thought we would be better as friends so we split up. We still work together and Maria sees me on a regular basis." "Oh, can we go now? "Sure... Maria!" She ran down the stairs "Yeah." "Do you mind sitting by yourself? I'm going to go walk with Amelia for a while." "No prob dad. Love ya!" She ran back up stairs and he chuckled. "Alright, lets go." He threw a jacket on and we left.

As we were walking, my mother called my phone. She was probably wondering who I was "Hold up dad, it's momma. Hello?" "Amelia! Where are you!" "I'm sorry momma! Jeez I told you I was going out!" "You said you'd be home by dinner!" "Oh shit... I'm sorry momma! I lost track of time!" My dad laughed at me because I swore. So mature he is. "Amelia! What did I say about swearing!" "Sorry momma..." He huffed through the phone "Just... try to be home in a half-an-hour. Your aunt is visiting too." "Oh! Aunt Amy!" "Yes, Amelia..." "Okay! I'll be home soon!" "Bye Amelia... I love you." "Love you to momma!" I hanged up the phone and My dad was silent.

"It was just momma." "I heard." There was a awkward silence that swept over us. My dad broke the silence "How is your mother doing." "He's doing well... we always sing together and bake. Sometimes he takes me on these wild adventures. All that I have to say is he is definitely the fastest thing alive." He laughed and raised one eye brow at me. "Well, your mother and I always used to race each other. I would always be a second off." "Really? Maybe that's where I get my speed from." "No, you get that from your mother." I pointed down to his skate looking shoes. "Without these I'm shit." we both laughed and a silence came over us again "Dad? I have an important question to ask?" "Hm? I stopped in my tracks and he looked at me and crossed his arms. "Dad? Would you ever come come back home?" "Wait what do you mean?" I kept walking and he followed after me. I turned down my street. "I'm asking, would you ever come home to live with me and mama again?" "Amelia I-" "Dad! Just think about it we could start over! We could go on adventures just like mama and I and mama could come along! We could-" "Amelia that's not the point right now... I can't go home with you." We stopped in front of my house, my dad unaware that we were even in front of it. "Amelia... your mother and I are done. I'm not even sure our mother even loves me anymore. I did a terrible thing in the past and I don't know if your mother would even forgive me for it." "Then stop living in the past! You love mama don't you? Admit it!" He huffed and then spoke up again "I do. I miss you mother so much. It kills me inside that your mother would probably never forgive me-" "Dad! Then talk to mama! Make things right! Find a way-" "Amelia! Your mother said that she never wanted to see me again! Ever! We fought for months and I cheated on your mother! And you think that she is going to take me back!" Our argument stopped when the front door was opened of my house "Amelia?" My mother and Aunt Amy stood in the door way. He had a emotionless look on her face and I knew I was in deep shit. "Hi mama..." My mother whispered something to Aunt Amy and she nodded then went inside. "Amelia. It's time to come in now." My mother and father just starred at each other. I yanked on his arm and he faced me. "Dad, this Friday at Westopolis High, I'm performing at a concert and-" "Wait... you sing?" "Yes and play guitar. I need to make this quick but it's at 9 p.m out doors. Bring a coat because it might rain but please, please be there." "You get the singing from me. The guitar playing from your mother." "Really? Promise to let me here you one day?" "Promise... I think your mother wants you in now." "Okay, bye dad." "Bye sweetheart." He gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead. I rain up the stairs of my house and ran past my mother. He gave him a nervous wave and my dad nodded and walked away. I sat on the couch and watched as my mother slowly closed the front door. My Aunt Amy sat next to me and gave me a quick hug and left the room. My mother turned around and looked at me "I see you've found your father." "Mama! I'm so sorry! Please don't get mad! I-" "Amelia!" I stopped talking and she sat on the couch next to me. "I'm not mad. I'm actually glad you took the opportunity to go find your father." "Really?" "Yeah..."

My mamas voice was shaky and I noticed the tears in her eyes. I hugged my mama and I heard him sob into my shoulder "I miss him so much Amelia!" He cried even harder and I embraced him "It's okay mama." "You don't know how much I love him. I want him back so bad!" "Mama-" "I wish he was here right now. Holding me and loving me. He doesn't love me though. I wish he did though." I wanted to tell my mother what daddy said but I didn't want him to not believe me or go to fast with a relationship. I just wanted mama to be happy.

I was still embracing my mama and she still had little sobs. I wanted to make her feel better. She said that when I sing it always puts him in a better mood so that's what I did. I started to sing to her "When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind." I could tell that my mama started to feel better already "He broke his own heart and I watched as he tries to reassemble it, and my mama swore she would never let her self forget." She stopped crying and still held me. My Aunt Amy was standing in the kitchen door frame smiling at the both of us. I knew she was happy that I took care of my mother and always made her feel better. "And that was the day that I promised I's never speak of love if does not exist, but darling you are the only exception." My mama started to sing along with me as we still hugged each other, rocking each other back and forth. "You are the only exception, well you are the only exception, and you are the only... exception." I stopped singing and we laughed and smiled "Your voice is so pretty when you sing." "Thank you mama" We both laughed and I kissed my mama on the cheek "I love you mama." I hugged her and my mama hugged me back "I love you to... Amelia."

TBC...

Dun, dun, DUN! It's almost over! 2 more chapies my friends

"The Only Exception" © Paramore

Hope you guys like. This chapter is so heart warming.

R&R No Flames

And sorry for it being so short. Also for grammar and spelling. It's been horrible lately. Ay Mi...


	5. Find Your Love

Sorry for the long wait you guys… My lap top totally crashed and so I'm using my cousins

This is the second last chapter and I think you guys might like this one J

Also… I'm making a sequel! It's called, Don't Let Me Lose You. No it Is not a break up story… I will give a preview if that's what you want though… Enjoy

Amelia the Hedgehog and Maria the Hedgebat © MYpenguinLOVESme

Scourge the Hedgehog © Archie Comics

Chapter 3: Part 1

Well, here I am. Stuck in detention. I texted my dad to come pick me up but he said he was busy, Maria is here to so I would understand him for picking me up to but after the nervous breakdown my mother had a few days ago, I don't think my mother wants to see his face. I kinda' feel bad for mama though. She has been taking depression pills since god knows when! I just wish it would all end so I'm going to find a plan to get my mom and dad back together. Most people say "Oh, no that won't work." Shut up! In my world it does.

My thoughts were disrupted when the principle called me into her office. Great. She sat me down in the chair in front of her desk and my mother was already there in the desk next to me . My mother shook her head in disappointment and I just smirked and chuckled. My dad would be cheering me on if he heard what happened. "Ms. Amelia the Hedgehog. What would possess you to do what you did today?" I shrugged and my mother gave me a death glare. "I'm concerned Amelia…" She took out a piece of paper from my records and started to read it. "First, You cussed out several students, including teachers, you slammed a tray of food in the head cheerleaders face, damaging a 120$ uniform, and you started a food fight, all in a 30 minute lunch period." My mother stared wide-eyed at me and I just smirked. She spoke up to me again "Explain to me why you did all that?" "Well, one some kids were talking about me, two, the head cheerleader is a bitch and wouldn't stop nagging to me how better and prettier she was than me, three, I thought it was funny!" My mother spoke up and started yelling at me "Amelia! What is wrong with you! What if your father found out about this! How do you think he would think of my parenting skills!" I snapped back at her "Well, he's not a very good parent either considering he's been out of my life for 16 YEARS!" My mother gave me a shocking look and principle cleared her throat. Old hag. "I have to give you a punishment due to the fact that you have been in my office, twice, this week " "Whatever" I rolled my eyes. My mother gave me another death glare. "Ms. Amelia, you are not allowed to perform tonight at the school… You will have to wait until next year and no excuse will change my decision" I stood up right away "WHAT! NO! Please my dad was suppost to come see me! I haven't seen him in 16 years! You have to understand!" "I'm sorry Amelia… Also judging by the fact that your father hasn't been around for 16 years, do you really think he'll show up now?" She gave me a look of disapproval and my mom was shocked at what she said. I glared at her "He promised me you bitch! And by the way, my father is Shadow the Hedgehog, so he's probably going to end up kicking your ass one day…" I ran out of her office with tear filled eyes and never looked back. My mother stood up and smacked the principle across the face. But she still kept a straight face "My daughter has never been hurt like that before, not even by her father, and for the fact that you would even talk to a student like that, is just… crazy." My mother walked out of the office and I sat on a bench in front of the school crying… My father loves me I know it… He would never bail… Never.

My mother walked out and hugged me and I cried into her shoulder. "Don't cry Amelia it's okay… I was planning on pulling you out anyways." "That's… not the point. Daddy… would never… do that." "I know sweetie, I know" We both got up and got into our car. I leaned my head against the window not knowing what to do now that I have no where to perform. There was a beach bash coming up tomorrow anyways. I'll look into that. Hopefully they with let me play but just, I can't think about that right now.

I slept the whole night. I ignored all phone calls and messages. All from Maria, Silver, Blaze, Shane, heck even my best-friend Scourge. The back story with him though, It's hard to explain. We were actually worst enemies at one point until his father beat the shit out of him one day and then his father killed his mom. He has a life sentence but I agreed to take him in. Momma didn't mind…

_I was sitting out on the curb of the street. I was 12 years old living like I was 25 or something. I was the school badass, punk, all of that. And I was pretty popular because my mother was Sonic the Hedgehog. I was doing nothing that day and I was bored to death due to the fact that Maria, Blaze, and Silver were busy. I got up and Started to walk down the street until I heard yelling and screaming over my ipod. Over MY ipod! My ipod is always blasting. I took the ear phones out and even people from separate houses came out to. People got out there phones probably to call the cops but were in fear to really what to say. I heard a voice screaming "FUCK YOU!" multiple times and it sounded like someone I knew. I just couldn't put my finger on it._

_ The last straw is when gun shot was heard and boy screamed out for his mom. I Immeadilty took out my phone and called my mother and 911. My mother showed up in a flash and the cops showed up 5 minutes later. My mother busted the door down and a green hedgehog was all curled up in a corner with two gashes across his chest. He had tear filled eyes and I knew who it was. My mother raced over, punched his father down and kneed him to the ground. She kneeled on his back as she crossed his arms behind his back. She started to scream at him "Stay down! Stay down now!" I walked over to Scourge and I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with desperate eyes and flinched when I tried to help him up. I got him up anyways and we passed his father and the cops were still holding him down. His father glared at him. I ran out of the house with him and we sat down on the curb together. Scourge wiped his tears away and glared at me "What?" "Why are you helping me, you hate me?" "Really? I'm not that much of a bitch. I have respect for most people and right now I think you need it." He stayed silent for a few moments and spoke up to me again "Thanks…" "No big deal…" He sighed and looked me in the eyes "You know, I think I've doubted you Amelia" "Ummm… Okay?" "Well… I'm just saying. You're actually kind of cool. I've always seen the worst in you. Tell me, how come your always so defensive sometimes. Why do you hate it when people talk about you and your family?" I sighed and looked at him. He really wanted to know. I could tell. "I- my mother and I have had a tough past that's all. I don't know who my father is and my mother won't tell me. I'm constantly picked on because I'm not like everyone else and because I have a dark image. I can't help it. They don't know what It's like to be me."_

_ He smiled a little and looked into my eyes. He took my hand and smiled wider and said "But… just remember, I'll always be here for you. You helped me and now I need to return the favor." I smiled back and I hugged him real quick. He was caught off guard but then wrapped his arms around me. "I'll never leave you Amelia… Never"_

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Secretly, I really love him. He has always kept his promise and I'm glad it stayed that way. Now just to find out if my dad will keep his promise. I really want him to come. I have a plan. To get him and My momma back together. Bit' of emotions won't hurt right? I just hope It'll work.

Scourge is out of the house now. He was seventeen and felt like he could do good on his own. He actually is too. He has a small job and a cute little 2 bedroom house. Nothing fancy. I don't really want to think about that now though. I need to sleep. For the hell of it, I feel like I need to run away. My life is a hell hole.

I woke up the next morning and walked down stairs to my kitchen my mom was making breakfast and she had a grin on her face. I was all groggy compared to here. I don't know how telling that I went to bed at like 9:30. "Why so happy mom…" I took a sip of orange juice that was just sitting on the counter and she smiled even wider. "Guess what?" "What mother…"I took another sip of my orange juice and she stopped cooking "I got you a performance at the beach bash tonight" I spit my orange juice all over the counter and I stared wide eye at her. "You what!" "Yep." I was jumping all over her and hugging her "OMG! Mom! I love you so much! How did you do it!" "I showed them one of your videos and they were pretty impressed. Consider you self lucky kid. You get that talent from me and your father." "Speaking of dad, I've gotta call him! Oh shit! This is awesome! HAHA!" I ran out of the kitchen and my mother mumbled "Yeah… go call him."

I dialed his number and he answered after the 3rd ring. "Hello?" "DAD!" "Amelia! What's wrong!" "Nothing! You will not believe what just happened!" "What?" "Momma got me my first gig at the westopolis beach bash! So you gotta come there tonight! You gotta come!" "Amelia! That's awesome! I'll defiantly be there okay? I'll bring Maria, Silver, Shane, and Rouge for you to. Just for good luck." "Yes! Thank you daddy I love you!" "Love you to Amelia… I've gotta go now I'm working okay?" "Kay bye!" I hanged up the phone and jumped up and down some more. My dreams are finally coming true!

My mother heard me pounding and smiled a little "Such a big heart Amelia… Your father really opens you up. Reminds me of us when we were your age" She smiled and let a tear role down her cheek. Tears of joy.

I stood behind the curtain at the beach and it looked like it was going to rain any moment. All of the bands were super good! It is also a competition! Momma never told me that! I looked outside of the curtain and I seen my mom and aunt Amy sitting with each other. Wait. Shit. Only open spot is a few feet away from my mother. It's a beach after all. Just a stage and some sand. I was last to go on. "30 seconds" I heard and man call. Scourge walked up to me and grasped my shoulder. He was my drummer "You alright?" "Yeah just nervous." We both smiled at each other and I looked over the curtain again. My father showed up! He showed! Yes! My plan is working! I could see that my mother was tense. She whispered something to my aunt Amy and They just sat there with straight faces. I could tell my mother and father were exchanging nervous glances but my thoughts were interrupted when the guy called "Your on!" I grabbed my guitar and I walked out on the stage. I took a deep breath and strapped the guitar over my shoulder and spoke into the mic "Before I start… I want to give a message. Momma, daddy? Just admit it. You miss each other. Love each other. Make us all happy and find each other again. I miss us." My mother and father stared wide eyed at me and I sang the first note.

Uhhh… I have nothing to say… hehe. Have to wait to see what song she sings. You can guess if you want. You'll never get it… hehehehe.

PEACE J


	6. You Never Forgot

Whoo! Let's throw a party! It's the last chapter! Yay! Sorry it took so long. Had a long period of writers block for this story and I was uploading other ones. But now that this one is done, look out for my new stories 'Her Ending Story' and 'Sparking a Fire.' So enjoy the last chapter. And guess what. I will be creating a sequel. It's called 'Don't Let Me Lose You' and no, it is not a break up story. But seriously. Please enjoy. R&R. NO FLAMES. Enjoy :)

Don't Forget by Demi Lovato

Thanks for your guesses though!

It wasn't everyday that Amelia the Hedgehog would show emotions. She was wild and sometimes content, always a happy-go-lucky person. But for some reason she needed to show people this emotional side of her. What tore her apart over the years. She felt like if her plan went as planned, she would feel happy again. Not that she was already happy but, she felt like she needed to fill in another hole that was empty in her life, to make everybody as one again.

_Did you forget, that I was even alive_

_Did you forget, everything we ever had_

_Did you forget, did you forget, 'bout me_

Her words flowed through as she sang. She tried putting as much emotion as she could into this song. It meant aot to her if this song could get her father and mother back together. Her dad would realise his mistakes, her mother would realise what she had and what she lost, and then Amelia would feel put back together for the first time. She almost thought that she ould confess her feelings to a certain someone today. Some one she has known for a long time and she really loved him. She really wanted to be with him and spend the rest of her life with him. But she thought: What is Scourge didn't love her the way she loved him. That couldn't get in the way though right now, she was still stressing on getting her parents back together. She doesn't want to ruin this night.

_Did you regret, ever satnding by my side_

_Did you forget, what we were feeling inside_

_Now i'm left, to forget, about us_

She noticed that it started to get cloudy out. Hopefully if it rained, no one would leave and every body else would get her message too. Her father starred at her with a content face, her mother being a bit nervous. Amy sqweezed Sonic's shoulder and just smiled. Sonic hasn't been open and cheery for a long time so Amy even thought that this could fix him up. She rembered when they were young, how he was so fearless and out-going. Nothing would stand in his way. He would always fool around and never let a frown creep onto his face, always so happy. But when he was 15 he started dating Shadow. They were only 3 years apart, it wasn't legall, but no body gave a shit. Amy noticed that Sonic would be a bit to serious at times, but not to serious, it just seemed as if he was changing. He became crude to Amy over the years. Sonic felt like he was surrounded by her to much. Amy felt as if he became a complete douche bag. Amy got mad at Shadow. She thought that he had changed Sonic, but all it was that Sonic wanted alone time with Shadow. He could have just said. And look at them now, completely fallen apart and broken.

_But some where we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

Shadow closed his eyes and looked down. Maria, Shane, and Silver were a 'bit confused at what was going on but they exactly knew what was going on. Shane took this the hardest. He didn't want his mother and father to split apart. He could admitt though, thy fought too much. They were together 24.7 because of work and always at each other's throats at times. It would upset all of them. Shane hasn't exactly spoken in a while. He's became depressed since Shadow and Rouge split up and Shane definatly didn't want to see his father with another person, especially a male. His mother took him to a therapist but he went AWOL when his mother started talking about 'that' subject. He got put on depression pills and seemed to get better but still doesn't talk. Shane looked away and Maria put a hand on his back. Silver on the other side did the same and Shane smiled a little. He closed his eyes and looked down and whispered "Thank you..." Maria gasped and hugged him and Shane started laughing. Shdow and Rouge looked at him funny but just smiled. Shadow then looked back at his daughter in stage and smiled. It started to rain after a few minutes but they just put large beach umbrellas up and watched away, Shadow never taking his eyes off his daughter.

_So now I guess, this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret, ever holding my hand_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

_We had it all, we were just about to fall_

_Even more in love than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget_

_About us_

It started to rain even harder and Amelia could have sworn she seen her mother crying over the rain. They didn't care if they got wet from the rain. Sonic kept looking back in the past. How he missed Shadow. He needed him so bad. She needed to feel him and love him, have him slee next to him every night and spent eternity with him until he dies. Sonia and Maniz showed up and ran to Sonic's side quickly and shared their umbrella with Sonic. Amy said hi to both of them and Manic left Sonia side and sat next to Amy. He winked at her and she blushed a little and giggled. Sonia linked onto Sonic's arm and they both smiled. Sonia then turned her head and said "She's beautiful. Now let's just hope we can also turn this nightmare into something beautiful." She looked back at Amelia and Sonic looked down and chuckled a little. 'Only if i knew how to fix it' was his only thoughts.

_But some where we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

After Amelia sang the second chorus. She started to play a few notes from her guitar. She never practiced this song much but it was only a few notes. She new she could pull it off and before she new it she was playing. Putting in as much effort and emotion as shecould she sang and played her life away. It was like this was destined to happen in the first place. Her quills were a wet tangled mess but as she was playing, she was flipping her hair around.

_But some where we went wrong_

We_ were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

After her guitar playing she jerked to a stop and hung onto the mic with one hand and had her other arm hanging to the side of her. Rouge and Shadow looked at each other with disbelief and just starred in awe. Rouge smiled and said "Well, looke like someone's talent was passed on to not just Silver, Shane, and Maria. She's amazing Shadow... amazing." Shadow chuckled and stood up as the song was just about to end. Everyone else also stood up and Shadow started to make his way to Sonic and Sonic did the same.

_And at last, all the pictured have been burned_

Sonic and Shadow finally made there way through the crowd and starred at each other, rain beating on both of them hard.

_And all the past, is just a lesson thay we've learned_

Amelia starred at both of her parents and smiled as she sang. The crowds eyes fell on them, but neither of them either acknowleding them

_I won't forget, please don't forget, about us_

Black and red hands met a peach muzzle and they just stood there, gazing at each other with blank expressions.

_But some where we went wrong_

"I miss you, Shadow. Please, come back home." Shadow came closer and whispered "I know. I miss life without you."

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

Shadow wiped away tears from Sonic's face and He smiled. Shadow had a faint smile on his face, gazing into emerald eyes.

_You've forgotten, about us_

They wrapped their arms around each other and Sonic whispered "I love you..."

_Don't forget_

She endedthe song and starred at her parents. They gazed at each other one last time and Shadow leaned in and kissed him. Amelia smiled, Amy also smiled, Rouge grinned and put a hand on her hip, Sonia smirked, and Manic crossed his arms and grinned. They broke apart and Shadow whispered "I love you too..." Sonic smiled and jumped up onto Shadow and he wrapped his legs arounf him, put his hands behind his neck, and started laughing with tears of joy. Every body was cheering for everything that went on. Amelia finally lost it though. She got down on her knees and started crying. She never knew this day would come. Scourge went p to her and hugged her and picked her up off her feet. She cried loudly and she let go and walked over too her parents still sobbing. She stood there for a second and hugged her father as tight as she could and started crying tears of joy again. Sonic joined in and Amelia could have sworn she heard a few 'awes' from the crowd. Everything was fantastic to her. She couldn't have anything better. She let go off her father and mother and then looked up to the rain, closing her eyes. She started laughing and spinning around until she accidentally bumped into someone. She lost balance but he caught her under her arms. She laughed and turned around still in his arms. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Her eyes widened until she relalized that it was Scourge. He held her back and raised one eye brow and said "You know... your parents arn't the only ones fallingin love today..." "Wha..." She stopped talking and got lost in his gaze. Aqua met emerald eyes and He leaned in and kissed her. They both held each other and Amelia could here her half brothers and sister fist pumping and making a funny 'woot' Sound. Amy eyed Sonic and nodded her head towards Shadow. His eyes were half lidded and you could tell he was unamussed. Sonic grabbed his hand, smiled, and chuckled. Shadow loosened up and just smiled back. Manic walked back next to Amy and grabbed her hand. She looked at him puzzled first but just smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Rouge crossed her arms and smiled, almost feeling a bit alone but knew she would find someone new. Scourge and Amelia broke apart and they both part. Amelia smiled and said "Forever right?" he smiled back and said "Forever." They both laughed and hugged and sharred a quick kiss before Amelia went back to her father. She hugged him again and he just smiled down at her "Don't worry. I won't leave eve again." Sonic and Shadow both smiled at each other and so did Amelia.

Amelia let go and gave a smirk to everyone. She climbed up on stage and called into the mic "Let's say we get the party started!" The crowd cheered as it still sprinkled a little and she jumped off the stage. Loud music started to play and everyone just started laughing and dancing. Sonic and Shadow still held each other and Shadow said "Partier... just like her mother." "And risky, just like her father." They sharred a quick kiss and started slowly dancing with each other to the music.

Over the years, Amelia has learned that love is such a touchy thing. Emotions were played with and risks were worth taking. She was happy and content now, butshe did want another brother or sister. Heh, make that a sister. But what she has learned the most is ou don't know what you've got, until you've already had it... love.

THE END

How did you guys like it? Touching wasn't it. R&R. See you guys later. I hoped you enjoyed!

Stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
